20 Minutes to an Hour
by Karma's Slave
Summary: AU What is the most scariest thing that a young adult could ever go through? Waiting on a home pregnacy test result. is the fear of these two teens. Aqua/Terra. A short Chapter Story. PLEASE REVIEW, I enjoy feedback. Ch Five is up, Complete, Epilogue up
1. Chapter 1

20 Minutes to an Hour

By: Karmas Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: alternate universe

Warning 2: this is NOT connected to That Same Old Story/ Same Story, Different School

Rated: M for language and detailed sexual content

--

As the outside rain pounded hard on the window and the lyrics of Salivas 'Dont question My Heart' erupted into the silent dark room. The teenaged male, lying in his bed; wrapped into a large cocoon of blanket and sheets; He groaned as the sound was now hitting his ears, naturally causing him to stir himself into walking up. Lifting his head out from the warm cushioning of his pillow, his barley opened eye lids moved toward the direction of the sound as his still asleep arm went forth to the object making the noise.

Terra picked up his cell phone, looking at the id; he sighed now normally he would just shut off the phone and ignore it until he was good and ready but this was different, the clock on his phone read 10:00 oclock am and the caller, Aqua, his girlfriend.

Terra, knew Aqua wouldnt call him in the morning seeing as how they both werent morning people unless they needed to be like for school. But this was their summer vacation so that wasnt the case. Barely awake and he knew something was up but Terra knew her parents were away on a long near 3 month second honeymoon vacation and her aunt who had been staying with her, had also recently left.

He finally hit the answer button,"Aqua, whats wrong." He said putting the phone to his ear, his other hand wiping his face; then running the hand through his brown hair.

"Terra" she said softly through the receiver, it was clear she was upset, bracing himself for unfortunate news.

"I...I...think..." she said. Her breathing was heavy and it was clear she was or rather still is crying.

"Aqua, calmed down and then speak" he said to her before she got incoherent. He heard her take in a deep breath and let it out; "I think...I might be pregnant." She said.

His blue eyes widened to their limit, his phone dropped down from his hand to the mattress.

Aquas voice could be heard through the phone. "Terra!" she called over and over

As Terra sat up in his bed "Fuck" his mind kept repeatedly screaming at him, as this wasnt the news he was suspecting. Terra finally linked as his eyes were getting dry, he picked up the phone. "Have you told anyone else?" he asked

"No" she answered.

"Good" he sighed. "Im going over there right now, just dont do anything else till I'm there, well figure this out Aqua, see you in a few; good bye." He said, and then hanging up the phone. Then moving from his bed, and rushing to get dressed.

--

"Bye" Aqua said weakly into the phone before she hanged up as well. Her head shifted toward the window; looking at the hard rain thats was pouring down. Hmm, how mood fitting she thought to herself.

And Aqua still hadnt take any of the pregnancy tests she bought early that morning from the pharmacy, she wanted to wait till she had at least told Terra about the possibility of having created an unintentional baby together.

She recalled how she wore, one of her mothers black wigs from an old play, big black and white Jackie O sunglasses and an over sized hooded sweat shirt that belonged to Terra. Aqua wanted to avoid anyone she knew from school or anywhere else, she had seen enough movies and television to know that, whenever they main female character is in up the duff trouble and when they go to the buy the tests. You always run into someone, who will blow your cover story the seconded they see the object in hand.

"Ah, how could we be so stupid", she asked herself, "ugh, why are we so stupid." She added as she sat on the living room couch, with her hugging her legs to her chest and her chin resting on the side of her arm. As she now was starting to think back to that night, that started all of this trouble for her and Terra.

--Flashback--

Opening the front door of her house, aqua was immediately greeted with arms around her waist that which pulled her closer to the body they belonged too; she let out a small a laugh, before her lips meet with her boyfriends. She gave a small moan into the kiss.

Aqua was so into the kiss she didnt hear a somewhat muffled object hit the floor. Her arms wrapping behind his neck, making the kiss continue on, till Terra pulled away, "hi" he said in a whispered tone and again Aqua smiled. "Hi" she replied matching his tone. They're eyes locking for a bit. Until Aqua placed a small peck on to Terras lips, they pulled apart, Aqua went and closed the front door and locked it.

"Holding me hostage, are you" Terra said from behind Aqua, his arms wrapping around her waist again, except from behind. "Damn right, I am" she spoke, but before she turned around in his muscle toned arms. She noticed a duffle bag by the front door.

"Terra, why is your gym bag here?" Aqua asked as she pulled out of his embrace. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, I figured, I would come over keep you company until your aunt came to stay with, since you did mention she wont be coming till next month" he explained

"You figured that, did ya now" she said sternly,

"Okay, call me over protective if you will"

"Protective, isnt the word I was going to use. But however it does bring up something similar to the table" Aqua interrupted. "Aqua it is not what you think, Im not using your parents vacation as an excuse for sex" Terra said defending himself from the implied accusation.

--End of flashback

Aqua snapped out of the memory as she heard a car door slam. She looked out the window and saw Terra heading to the front door. Quickly getting off the couch and opening the front door, running out to meet Terra outside.

She didnt say anything as she ran up to him, and he himself not knowing what to say at this point, but all he could do for that moment was just let her into his arms and hold her close.

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

20 Minutes to an Hour

Chapter two

By: Karmas Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: alternate universe

Warning 2: this is NOT connected to That Same Old Story/ Same Story, Different School

Rated: M for language and detailed sexual content

--

As they still stood outside in the heavy rain; both of them nearly soaked already, Terra's chin resting on her the top of her head, as it did and always had felt good holding her in his arms. "Aqua, let's go inside" he said as breaking their embrace but taking hold of her hand, heading towards the open front door.

After getting inside the warmth of the house had immediately hit their wet skin and clothes, sending shivers up their spines. Aqua let go of Terra's hand as if she was afraid of him. She went to close the door. "I'm going to get us some towels" she said, as if she couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Terra merely nodded his head and said "thanks"

As she walked down the hallway, Aqua wanted to say something but she couldn't she just couldn't; Aqua wasn't even sure on how she managed to call Terra, this morning without freezing up or breaking down over the phone, something of which she nearly did but never the less.

Aqua eventually came back with said towels and something else which looked like a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt; Terra noticed had Aqua changed out of her wet clothes. "These are yours, I found them in the dryer, so if you want to change or something, you can." handing Terra the clothes and towels.

Not even a minute had passed before the living room had gone to cold silence.

It was eerie awkward silence, it scared the both of them; there wasn't a moment that they couldn't recall, with them acting cold, angry, or silent towards each other and that's what made it so scary to them. Aqua just simply stood there fidgety with agitation, which then making her feel a hit nausea as Terra stood their dabbing damp areas of his shirt.

"Terra, I...I'm sorry to put you through something like this" Aqua spoke has she had finally found her voice He didn't answer her; he just simply stared at her before going over to her. Aqua backed up until she felt the back of her legs hit the couch. "Aqua" he said, his voice was low. "I'm not mad...alright maybe I'm but not at you, just more mad at myself." he added.

Aqua bit the inside of her mouth, before she started speaking; she took one of his hands in hers. "Terra, I didn't take any of the tests, yet" cutting herself off, with a sniff trying to stop herself from crying again.

"Because I was afraid of being alone if the results were positive." she finished saying, Terra, looked at her and from what he saw, Aqua was really shaken by this and he didn't blame her. On his drive over here, he didn't actually realize how this would affect Aqua then it really would him. His eyes looked down towards the lower half of her stomach; it was hard to swallow the idea that there actually could be a child that hasn't even grown yet, inside of Aqua.

Terra, felt his fingers interlocking with Aqua's which was a second nature for them; it also brought him out of his thoughts. His free hand just went to her face; creasing the side of her face. Again he didn't know what to say to her that could possibly comfort her or give her even some form of peace of mind.

And so Terra brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it; pulling away and bringing his lips down to hers. Aqua closed her eyes at the physical contact of that kiss, she felt herself, wanting to kiss back and with a small movement from her lips, she did.

This time Aqua pulled away, "time to face the music" she said in a hush whisper. With that being said the two teens headed up the stairs, returning to the scene of the crime; Aqua's bedroom.

--Flashback—

Five days later

"Terra, how'd did these get in your duffle bag?" Aqua asked as she places a box of condoms on the kitchen table in front of him. "Where did you find those?" he questioned her, "they fell out of your bag when I moved it." Aqua answered,

"Okay, Aqua, I know you're not going to believe me when I tell you but those aren't mine" he spoke.

Aqua took in a deep breath that sounded sharp. "Then whose are they Terra, really?" as Aqua really was trying to play it cool, but she didn't want to be here standing in her mother's kitchen talking down her boyfriend like he was a child; that's what parents are for.

"Braig's, it was the last day of classes, me and Ven were talking in the locker room and when we started talking about plans for the summer break, who better to interrupt then the ass-wipe himself."

Aqua saw how Terra's hand clenched at the mere mention of Braig, she was fully aware of the rivalry between the two. "After I mentioned your parents plans, he started talking about you "Oh so, Aqua's going to be on her back all summer then" he said as he tried to mimic Braig's voice, "I remember Ven trying to hold me back after what he said about you."

Terra continued on "And then he pulls the box from his jacket, "looks like you're going to needing this and he tossed it at him, then he left, I didn't find time to throw it out and I couldn't exactly get rid of it at my house; without someone finding it. So just left in there, I really wasn't thinking when I did that." Terra finished explaining to Aqua, she looked like calmed down.

Aqua came over to him, "thank you for being honest with me" she said, while taking him a bit by surprise as she sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head foreword; bringing her lips to Terra's, the kiss growing passionate, causing Aqua to adjust her position on Terra's lap, causing him to groan, she now had one leg on each side of his legs. Her chest against his, His tongue entering her mouth, massaging her tongue with his; muscular arms wrapped around her upper body, Terra's hands touching the exposed skin of her back, due to her shirt being backless.

One of Aqua's hands now running through Terra's dark brown hair; her body was feeling hot and shaky, the inside of her stomach felt tight. Her lips began to tremble as Terra broke the kiss, moving down to her neck. Her legs growing weak, she now felt hot, especially in the lower half of her body. Taking in sharp breathes as Terra, placing slow teasing kisses on her neck. A little trick he knew she liked.

While one hand played with Terra's hair, her other hand; started to travel down his body, feeling his hard body, through his shirt as it made it's down.

All motion had stopped the second Aqua's hand had come across, Terra's erection.

Terra had taken his face out of the crook of Aqua's neck, locking eye contact with her, as the different shades of blue stared into each other with confusion. Aqua shook her head as if she was coming back to her senses. She quickly got and while trying not to look at Terra's current state of condition, which sent both of them into the deepest shades of red on their face. He got from the chair as well; grabbing the sports magazine he was looking and kept it in front of his crotch.

"Umm, don't take this the wrong way but, I need to be alone and think for a while." She said, while attempting to relax, which clearly wasn't working for the bluenette.

"Uh-huh, yeah, I get it completely understand, you know cause you know I need to be alone too" he said, not exactly playing it cool as well

"Oh good, wouldn't want you to think it was bad or anything" Aqua said tactlessly, "And it wasn't, I'd say we both enjoyed that" she added, keeping her eyes lock on his face.

"Yeah, see you at dinner tonight," he spoke while walking backwards out of the kitchen as fast as he could. After a moment passed, Aqua heard the first floor shower turning on.

Aqua released a huge breath of air as she too left the room, with the box of condoms in hand. She had serious thinking to do.

--End of Flashback—

"Easy to use" Terra muttered to himself looking at the open pregnancy test box, as he waited for Aqua to finish taking the test. "if not pregnant it'll turn pink, but if pregnant it will turn blue" he finished read, "as will we" he added,

Her bathroom door opened, and out came Aqua, "okay, both tests and the timers are set up, now we wait" she said.

--

End Chapter two

A/N: Lemon next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

20 Minutes to an Hour

Pairing: Aqua x Terra

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Alternate Universe

No Lemon this chapter (I'M SORRY), but defiantly in Chapter 4, I I did write the lemon but it sucked...no pun intended; I just wanted it to be real good when I write about "the first time" for these two.

--

There it was again, that irritating annoying silence that was nagging at the both of them from the pit of their stomachs. They just sat there side by side not speaking on Aqua's bed. The last thing they even said to each other being. "How long do we have to wait, before we really know" asked Terra, as his eyes were enthralled with the dark blue carpeting of her bedroom. "Well the box said 20 minutes to an hour," she answered.

Neither of them had spoken since, the only thing that kept the room devoid of complete silence was the timer in the bathroom.

The ticking of the timer had already grown to the near point of annoyance.

Tick...tick...tick, over and over again, the very sound which is music to a mad mans ears.

Softly clenching a fist, Aqua broke her silence. "Terra, we just can't sit here crossing our fingers, pretending that everything is going to work out fine." Exclaimed Aqua, turning to face Terra, she felt Terra take hold of her hands, giving each hand a gentle squeeze out of comfort.

"We have to figure some things out now, before that timer stops" added the bluenette.

"Agreed"

"Just to get this out of the way, no abortion, it is not an option for me Terra, end of conversation on that end." She said, immeasurably clearly uncomfortable with the topic it's self. "Aqua, you know for a fact, I would never ask anything like that of you." Terra said, before Aqua could continue. She was giving him a small smile.

"I do know, it's just, if that test does come out positive and when I have to tell my parents, I need to show them, that I'm the one in control of my body, not them." She finished, there was a small look of determination in her face. Terra, knew how strict her parents could be when it came down to their only daughter.

"And there's the girl I'm in love with" Terra said, with a small smirk on his face as if their current predicament was no longer existent. "Yeah, well normal non crazy Aqua, is on limited time today." talking in third person, moving one of his hands from hers and putting it around her shoulder. Eyes drifting down to her stomach once again, an action that shouldn't be over looked, Aqua leaning into Terra's body just out of habit. She took note of how Terra was focused in and out.

"Terra what are you thinking about?" she asked him, she could tell he was deep in thought about something.

"And like you said if anything, what about adoption" Terra asked, Aqua felt her cheat grow heavy at the question. She was silent for a few minutes, "I honestly don't know Terra." She told him. As they now reached another dreaded topic. "Aqua, when I say this, I say it not because I care but it's more from my own experience", Aqua nodded at him. "I am not comfortable with the idea of a stranger raising my potential child." Terra had been adopted by his family at a young age but not young enough to forget his natural parents.

"Aqua, even though very kind people raised me; people that I grew to love with time." He started off, "however, there wasn't a day gone by, that I didn't think of my real parents, I remember how I would lock myself away into my room, just lay there on my bed, like I was actually waiting for them to back for me. But eventually the reality of that happening would set in and well it get more depressing from after that point." He finished.

"Terra, do you think we could actually raise a child together?" she asked him, with a serious intent.

--Flash Back—

Six days had gone by, and things had gone just a bit awkward but that had quickly cooled down while things had returned to normal for the two teens.

Aqua, lifted her head, looking back into her bathroom mirror; Terra was in her bedroom, his eyes still glued to her television screen as the movie they had been watching together still played on, and staring back at her own reflection. She looked toward the box of condoms on the counter of her sink. Leaning one hip against the sink and sighed as she reached for the box.

Aqua just stood just contemplating her mind, confused. The past few days, somehow it felt like a test to her but a test of what patience, or perhaps morals, maybe even a test of temptation; but who the hell was Aqua kidding of course there was defiantly more than enough acts of temptation, going on in her house. She sighed at the mere remembrance of them.

Pardon her question but why does it have to be so damn hard? Aqua's fingers lightly trembled as she opened the box, which has caused nothing but trouble between Terra and herself. With a rip sound filling the bathroom, Aqua pulled one of the condoms out.

Aqua's heart started to pick up a few beats; unclear as to why was, she was only holding the condom and wasn't planning on doing anything with it. So why was it making her feel almost scared setting aside the box, the green wrapped condom still in her hand.

She wasn't scared was she? Sure the incident in the kitchen was ...something but this was a prelude to the real deal, not some make out session going wild. This was the exact reason why preteens, couldn't wait to grow up.

"Aqua, you okay in there" Terra's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Uh yeah Terra, I'm fine." She said rushing herself, heading for the door; opening the door in which she collided into Terra's body which had knocked him off his own balance, trying to catch himself as his body leaned backwards, one of his arms involuntary moving about which Aqua had grabbed on too, so she wouldn't have been hit unintentionally. However the laws of physic and gravity did not see it that way.

Terra had fallen backwards on Aqua's mattress, and since Aqua was still holding on to Terra, his fall had taken her with him as she landed on top of him, "Well that was just fucking embarrassing" said Terra.

Aqua chuckled, "thank god no one else is in the house, cause look at us now." Still chuckling, Terra smiled and started laughing too.

Till the sound of crinkling had distracted the two; Aqua noticed the wrinkled wrapper in her hand her eyebrows raised up, she saw that she was still holding; she thought she put the condom back in the box. "Aqua, why are you holding a condom?" he asked her. Aqua blushed from the embarrassment, she wasn't sure what to tell him, especially after nearly ripping him a new one, over him staying here with her and then when she found the condoms that fell out of the bag; it was a can of worms that she sure as hell did not want to open again.

"Well, ever since our little escapade in the kitchen I've been doing some real thinking." She explained as she got off of Terra and moved up more on her bed as Terra now sitting up-right next to his girlfriend.

"Aqua, you can just throw that away" said Terra, cutting off Aqua.

"I wanna throw away the wrapper" she said, now staring in to the dark blue of her boyfriends eyes.

--End Flashback—

"Yeah, I do" He answered her question.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

20 Minutes to an Hour

Chapter 4

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not have any form of official owning rights to the Kingdom Hearts Franchise.

This Chapter is rated: M for detailed Sexual Content.

Alternate Universe

--

-- Flashback—

"What" said Terra as he faced his longtime girlfriend, Aqua didn't say anything. "I'm confused here Aqua, so maybe you could just help me out to understand all this better" he started, "Aqua, ever since I've been staying here with you, you've been ripping me a new one about having sex and now you're all...ugh I'm so confused, I'm not sure I want to know anymore" exclaimed Terra as he put his face in his hands.

Aqua moving from her spot, onto Terra's lap, she chuckled at the little 'oomph' he released from his covered mouth. Bringing her hands to his own taking those away from his face Aqua laughed whole heartedly at the sight before her eyes.

The expression on his face was priceless to her. "I'm so glad you find this funny" he said to her, "Aqua, I don't understand, why the change of heart?" he added with a sigh filled with annoyance and frustration, before she had a chance to say anything else, all she did was just give him a small smile, moving her arms to wrap around his neck; bringing her mouth closer to his kissing him deeply till Aqua broke the kiss.

"You really want to know Terra" she said, then placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling away. "Yeah, I do" he said as his fore head now resting against Aqua's.

She kissed him again

"Terra, this for the first time we met in junior high" pecking his lips again,

"This is for when we started dating in high school" leaving a kiss on his jaw line

"This is for being so damn patient on prom night" her next kiss on his neck

"This is for pushing away all those girls" her lips brushing against his collar bone.

"And this is for you, because Terra, you are the only one person who can make my heart beat so slow and quick at the same time." She spoke while taking Terra's right hand and placing it over her chest where he could feel the rhythmic pumping of her heart.

"Terra, I love you" she said.

"I love you too, Aqua."

Terra wrapped his free arm, around her waist bringing Aqua closer to him and with a fast motion Terra caught Aqua's lips with his own. Aqua felt herself go weak from the physical contact; terra mover his hand from the middle of chest to the back of her head, where his fingers had involuntary begun to stroke the blue tresses of her short hair.

Aqua's lips moving along with Terra's, she opened her mouth more allowing Terra's tongue in to her mouth, moving along with her own; Aqua moaning into the kiss her arms trying to bring Terra closer to her, to feel more of him into this kiss; Terra's hand moving down from her waist, running along up and down the upper part of her leg.

And just like last time, her stomach tightened at his touch. Her body felt so warm, her fingers trembling as they played with the ends of Terra's dark hair, Aqua pulling herself away from the kiss unwrapping her arms from around Terra's neck, her hands traveling down the end of Terra's black t-shirt, taking a hold of the bottom and lifting the shirt, raising his arms, as his shirt went over his head Terra didn't say anything till after his shirt was off.

"Aqua, are you sure?" he asked as his hands were now, running up and down the sides of her arms again, bringing her face closer to his as she lightly knocked his hands off her arms but taking hold of them in her own. And placing them at the bottom of her shirt "Yes, I'm sure Terra" she whispered to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Terra had taken the initiative to lift up Aqua's shirt, Aqua raising her arms as he lifted the shirt over her head, leaving Aqua in her black bra, and dark blue sweat pants.

Aqua took in a deep sounding breathe, as the cold air from the air conditioner hit her exposed skin. Aqua could feel her nipples harden against the material of the bra. Terra could feel his hard member beginning to ache for more. Once again, their lips had met in another passion filled kiss.

Meanwhile Terra taking control, as he flipped his and Aqua's position as she now was on the bottom and him towering over her, Terra broke the kiss from Aqua's lips, moving his how down towards her jaw line Aqua letting out very audibled moans as she felt Terra reaching her neck, she shivered with the brush of his lips moving along down the sensitive skin of her neck.

Dusting small kisses around her collar bone, Terra had one of his hands on her stomach, the ruff the skin of his hand rubbing against the smooth skin of her heating skin but soon that hand had started to slowly make its way down her stomach till it reached the waist band of her sweat pants. Aqua lifted her upper body and using one of her arms to reach the hook of her bra. Terra picked up his head, in time to see Aqua's bra loosen before his eyes.

His hands did the talking for him as they gotten a grip of Aqua's pants, Terra's fingers around the heavy material, Aqua, this time lifting up her lower half as Terra, was now sliding her pants and as well as her underwear off her legs. Terra could feel himself grow harder at the sight of Aqua, laying there on her bed naked, her breathing heavily with anticipation.

"Beautiful" was the only word to come out of his mouth; she blushed as she sat up on her knees, her hands going right for Terra's belt. Terra quickly got off the bed to take off his jeans and boxers, Aqua blushing again at the sight of her nude boyfriend, her eyes taking in all of him; she felt a string of nerves creep up her spine as she saw the size of Terra's penis, 'is that going to fit?' Aqua asked herself in her mind but she shook her nerve, they both made it to this point.

"Sit" she told the brunette, and he did with a small once of confusion in mind, until he realized what she was going to do; when she got off the bed and went knees first on the floor. Terra flinched at the touch of her smooth curious hands, on his muscled thighs as she was now kneeling between his legs. Aqua was nervous; she'd never given a blow job let alone a hand job before. Terra groaned at the gentle touch of her hand holding his hard member, her fingers at first lightly stroking Terra from the base of his cock but then picking up the pace as she got more comfortable. Aqua didn't know what was coming over as her index finger was reaching the swollen head. Running the finger over the slit causing a pre-cum to form, Terra, groaning Aqua's name, while slamming one of his hands down on the mattress.

"Ahh" Terra yelled balling the hand on the mattress in to a tight fist as Aqua blew onto the swollen head.

She blew on the tip again and again, definitely teasing Terra at this point. She licked the tip before taking Terra into her mouth concentrating hard on bobbing her head up and down, Aqua popped Terra's member out of her mouth and licked from base up to his tip giving it a kiss and then placing as much as she could into her mouth. Terra took his hand placing it on her head as if trying to get her to take more of him, he could feel that he was getting ready to climax.

But that was when he made Aqua stop, picking her up from the floor, having her sit right on his lap; where his throbbing member was poking Aqua in her leg. Aqua let out a gasp, as she felt Terra's mouth on her one of her breasts, his tongue toying with her nipple, his left hand massaging the neglected breast.

Whereas Terra's right hand was traveling south, Aqua felt Terra's hand brushing against the skin on her inner thigh. Aqua wincing with pleasure, her lips trembling as she felt terra's index finger tracing the outer lips of her womanhood, her legs shudder tremendously as the index finger began to prod its way into her.

Terra couldn't believe how wet Aqua was and not mention just how tight she was, Terra adding his middle and ring finger while his index finger found its target, her clit.

"GAH" the sounds she was making as Terra was rubbing her fast and hard. Aqua could feel something inside her start to build up; she got fidgety; not even aware her leg was moving against Terra's cock.

Terra finally had let up on her breast.

"Terra" Aqua spoke lustfully as if she was pleading. He could feel her hot breathe on his face.

"Lay down Aqua," he said, his voice lower than usual, as Aqua moved, Terra looking around the bed until he found what he was looking for, the condom. He ripped open the wrapper, stretched like he would a balloon as he recalled from an old health class, on how to properly put on a condom.

Finally getting the condom on, he turned all of his attention towards Aqua; he went to her, his hands on her knees but his eyes were locked on her face.

She nodded at him, Terra spreading Aqua's legs apart. Placing himself in between her thighs and then...

Aqua's eyes widen as she let out a small but pitched scream of pain as Terra entered Aqua's body and breaking the hymn. Terra stopped moving, so Aqua could adjust to not only his size but to let the pain subsided. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'll be fine, it's going to hurt anyway Terra" she said. Bringing her hand to the side of his face and creasing it.

He brought his lips to hers, as he started a slow but rhythmic pace of thrusting but soon after that pace got faster as Aqua was getting used to the feeling. She asked Terra to go faster and even a bit harder with every thrust and who he was to deny her.

But while in the midst of their passion gone rough, Terra couldn't hear nor feel the snapping of latex as he approached his long awaited orgasm and Aqua followed soon after.

Terra didn't pull out of Aqua, they bodies were glistening with sweat; they felt drained and tired.

So there were no whispers of 'I love you' as the two teens had just passed out from exhaustion in each other's arms.

--end of Flashback—

Aqua and Terra had both taken their attention from each other to the ringing from inside the private bathroom.

"Aqua, even if the results aren't what we wanted, I Love you no matter what" he said.

Silent Tears dropped down Aqua's face.

"I love you too" she replied.

--

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

20 Minutes to an hour

Chapter Five

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: Last Chapter.

I would just like to thank those who have read and reviewed/faved this story, even if you haven't reviewed, I thank you.

I would also like to added that I wished this story had gotten more reviews, because I was going to base the ending on the reactions in the reviews, but since that didn't as much as I would have liked too, however I always planned this to be a five chapter story, but depending on the amount of reviews after Ch. Five is posted, I am willing to add an epilogue chapter, as for the amount of reviews, there is no set number but just what I think would be considered a good amount.

Ok, thank you and enjoy Chapter Five.

-- -- -- --

The white cream color door softly closing in front of Terra, he could feel his chest grow heavy with anticipation mixed with fear as Aqua went in to the bathroom for the final results from the two tests. Terra turned and leaned back, his back hitting against the door with his head looking down his bangs dropping right in front of his field of vision. He heard some movement coming from behind the door, 'probably pacing around in there' Terra thought to himself.

Picking his head up his dark blue eyes now facing the windows, seeing that the rain hard started to let up and the sun also starting to peak out from behind or even through the clouds.

Terra was scared for himself but not as much as he was Aqua, Terra considering himself lucky that Aqua was even involving him in to a delicate situation such as this. You could say he'd even admire her for that simple action and that well that was one of things he loved about Aqua was her ability to think of everyone before herself, sure there were moments he wished, she could act a little selfish once in a while but it just wasn't in her nature. A character trait like that would make for a good parent.

As hard and scary as the day started for some reason Terra just didn't feel as crazy as he was this morning, he was still worried no doubt about it but at the same time he felt lighter.

Terra started to think back when he first met Aqua back in junior high, they were in the seventh grade at the time, and how nice she looked in her black dress with a pink stripe under her chest and where the length of the dress stopped above her knees. She had long hair back then almost past her entire back before she started cutting it, when they were in eighth grade and kept it short from then on after that. Aqua excluding her physical appearance at that time, she was pretty much the same then as she was now, well except for a few details here and there but it was all her and Terra was happy in that regard, because he there wasn't anything he would change about her. They had so many common interests at that time; it was no wonder that they became fast friends spending the next two years with each other, until they had graduated, moving on to high school, in which they had started dating by the ending term of the tenth grade and Terra still feels that way about Aqua.

But now here they were, about to enter their last two semesters of college, both 21, well Terra nearing 22 years old; possibly with a baby on the way.

The bathroom door had finally opened, only Aqua's arm came out, her index finger gesturing for Terra to come in and so he did.

Aqua's back was facing Terra; He could tell she had her arms wrapped around herself. He didn't want to assume the outcome and not upset her, if anything. SO Terra did what he thought was best, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, one across her waist the other across her shoulders. Terra felt Aqua put a hand over his, holding it.

"Are you okay?" he asked her before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I suppose I am" she replied in a tone that sounded calm.

"Aqua, if you don't want to tell me now, I'll understand, just give you time to think alright?" he said, his hand rubbing her shoulder in support.

"Did you mean it Terra? When I asked you if we could make good parents, did you mean it?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Well Aqua it's hard to say really but with time practice and finically set for when we're actually ready for a child; Aqua I know you'll be a good mother, whether to our child or someone else's," he spoke, she squeezed his hand.

She let out a small chuckle at her own inner thought, "I don't have change but how about a kiss for your thought" he said. And there on her face, was her real smile, Terra pecked her lips, he could taste a hint of mint mouthwash, pulled away to see her smile still there. "Hey, there's my girl, nice to see you again" he joked.

"Ha-ha, Very funny Terra" she said to Terra.

"Aqua?" he started at her slight confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind that Terra, there's something I have to tell you." She said, pulling out of the embrace, it then Terra noticed that the two tests were in the same spot where they had left them in Aqua opening a drawer in the sinks counter, pulling out a third pregnancy test and then grabbing the other two.

"I lied, before when I said I didn't take a test a before, this was from yesterday and when I saw its result I needed to be sure it wasn't a false answer; but I knew had to tell you and it was hard to try and find a gentle way in telling you, so I figured I'd take it again with you here with me, just in case" she said, as her voice cracked a little

"Terra, just before I called you in here I threw up and in fact I've been vomiting all week. Now that could be labeled anxiety, gag reflex gone wrong, or a bug"

Terra was silent, he swore he could feel sweat on his face,

"And I have 3 for 3 tests, telling me I'm pregnant"

The End.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

20 Minutes to an Hour: Epilogue

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This chapter is rated PG.

Note to Reviewer, Anonymous; When I started writing this story, Terra and Aqua were always 21, because to me, 21 really marks' the end of the teenaged years. And even at this age their not old enough for kids. Because, it's just a matter of what their situation is, could they finically support the kids, while still being in school, did one of them drop out to stay with them, while the other finished, it just has to be looked at with a matter of angles.

-----------------

"Has it really been that long?" asked the blue haired woman as she used a whispered tone of voice, as she snuggled closer to her husband. Her chin resting on his wife-beater covered chest. "Yeah, four years since those little monsters of yours came into the world." He spoke in a whispered tone as well; with a small joking smile plastered on to his face.

Aqua, lifted herself away from her husband "oh, I see how it is, when they're bad, they're my kids and when they're not their yours" Aqua said with an expression like she was going to smack Terra, upside his head. "No it's not like that Aqua, it's when they interrupt romantic evenings with my wife; and then they're not mine" said Terra, as he stared at the two young children sleeping on the other side of the bed next to their mother.

Aqua couldn't help herself as she let soft chuckle away from her lips, "you pervert" she said shaking her head as she leaned and placing a light kiss on to his lips; Terra kissed her back as he tried to make the kiss deeper but alas Aqua pulled away, turning her attention away from him to the kids; Terra made like a whimper crying noise that only a dog would make.

"Hey, wake up you too" Aqua spoke softly as she placed one hand on each child, shaking them lightly. She got whining groans in response. "Come on you too, First day of kindergarten" she said trying to coax her children awake.

Terra watched as they two ignored their mother, "Ah, jeez Aqua, leave them be. I guess we'll just have all those delicious chocolate chip pancakes all to ourselves then" he said with an odd tone. Aqua turned to look at him "play along" he mouthed to her. "That's right you too. Me and Daddy, just love chocolate chip pancakes, it's a shame we can't share them with you"

And like magic, their little boy was up, "Xion, you heard them, pancakes" said the spike haired boy as he shook his sister. The young girl groaned, "Sora, stop" said the blacked haired girl as she trying to get up but her brother wouldn't stop shaking her.

"Alright, you two" Aqua said as she placed her hand over Sora's making him stop. "You will get pancakes, only and if only you go and get ready for school, alright" said Aqua as she 'reasoned' with the two four year olds.

"Okay!" said Sora as he shot up from the bed to the floor, and then out the door. Xion sighed as she followed her brother out the door muttering, "Sora" and "Dunderhead" in the same sentence.

Terra noticed the small expression on his Aqua's face. "Aqua?"; "They're growing up too fast, Terra" she said, Terra, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, brining her closer to him. "I know, Aqua, I know" trying to comfort her. "No you don't, you've been such a rock through this" sighed Aqua.

* * *

Soon enough after Xion and Sora had finished getting ready, and then after finishing their breakfast.

They had piled up in the car, Xion and Sora in the back, Xion sitting behind her father, as Sora sat behind his mother; Aqua sitting in the passenger seat, getting her camera ready to take pictures of Sora and Xion on their first day, and send them out to family members and their Ventus.

Terra eventually pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school. Getting the kids out of the car; Terra, held Xion's hand walking her down towards the school building while Aqua had Sora. "Oh god no" thought Terra as the same emotions bothering Aqua, had finally hit him.

Terra stopped walking, thus causing Xion to stop, "Daddy" she said with a whine in her voice as she tugged his arm, Aqua and Sora caught up with the two, "Sucks don't it" Aqua said in a mocking tone at. Just as he mocked her about it the other day, where he said, she was just a crazy paranoid mother like all the others. He simply nodded at her words.

"Let's go Mommy" Sora said as he pulled his mother away from Terra and Xion.

"Sora, Calm down" Aqua yelled as she went with her son.

He looked to his daughter; he noticed she was on his right side. The traditional position of 'giving the bride away' but Xion was only four years old and he was giving her away to a school and then his mind tricked him into thinking how not so far Xion's wedding day would be.

"Xion, you don't have to go school, if you don't want too" said Terra, as if he was bargaining with his daughter, not to grow up.

"I want to go" she said. "Can we go inside now?" she added.

"Alright" he said, ready to start walking,

"Daddy"

"Yeah, Xion"

"I love you", his heart just leapt with joy and broke all at once. "I love you too" as they walked into the building to meet Aqua and Sora.

----------------

Aqua and Terra watched as Xion and Sora ran off to where the other children were.

Aqua smiled as, Sora was talking with a young silver haired boy and a red-headed girl, along with a blonde girl next to her, "Oh look there's Roxas" Aqua said to Terra, Roxas was Ventus's younger brother, born around the same time as Sora and Xion.

Roxas was next to Xion, and a somewhat tall spiky red-head that looked like he was dressed in the kids section of hot-topic.

Aqua started taking pictures of the kids; happy for Xion and Sora; while as Terra watched on in horror as Xion gave the red-head boy, a smile similar to the one's Aqua would give him, Terra shook his head 'No' as he the spiky red-head, smiled back with a smirk' he had a deep gut feeling, this wasn't the only time he'd be seeing the red-head.

"Terra, you okay?" as Aqua came back standing next to him,

"I don't know" he answered. "Mommy, Daddy" they heard Xion, they looked down to see Xion, Roxas, and the red-head, "meet my new friend" Xion said excitedly, which was odd to Aqua and Terra, since Xion was a more of a calm child.

"I think she' has a crush" Aqua whispered to Terra.

"This is Axel" she said

"Got it memorized," he said

"_Oh great"_ thought Terra.

The end


End file.
